Sonic's adopted parents
Sonic's adopted parents are a couple who lives in the woods. As their house is a log house that is near a lake. Background One night while the couple was relaxing they hear a knock on the door. As the father open the door he saw a blue baby hedgehog inside a basket on his doorstep. Whlie the father sees the baby smiling, he is also shock to see the baby run into the house. He then goes to catch the baby hedgehog. During Sonic's infancy, the father placed him in a high chair and started to fed him chili dogs with a spoon. However he saw that Sonic can stuff his mouth with at least two chili dogs. Personality As a loving couple, they enjoy raising Sonic. They taught many things such as not to run in the house, and getting him to take baths. Ironically they knew about his fear of water and let him ate chili dogs whenever they can get him to take a bath. Nevertheless they even provided for Sonic a toy guitar which he was capable of playing. However as they were fugitives, they cared about his safety as the father told him to go with uncle Chuck even though Sonic was confuse as he was still a child during that time. While Sonic was concern for them, the father told him that they will be fine and never wanted him to stop revving. Whereas the mother told Sonic that they love him dearly, as Sonic left he saw them being taken away and cry after witnessing this. Appearance The mother has tan skin. She has long orange hair as she wears it with a yellow and green headband. For clothes she wears a long yellow green dress and has a white yellow stripe back collar. She also wears big white earrings. Whereas the father is short. He has gray skin and has black spots on his arms. His ears are small and also gray. He has tiny black eyes and a black nose. The father also has orange hair as it is also for his mustache and beard. For clothes he wears a dark blue t-shirt and gray pants. Abilities They knew knowledge about Uncle Chuck as they told Sonic to go with him when the swat bots were about to arrest them. 'Sonic Underground' During Sonic's childhood, the couple got Sonic a small wooden guitar. However they had a hard time getting Sonic to take a bath. But the father would get Sonic to take a bath when it has to do with chili dogs. However during the night when swat bots came to arrest them. The couple was at the front door when the father told Sonic to go to Uncle Chuck. As Sonic was concern about them, the father told Sonic that they will be fine and say to give him the biggest rev he ever seen. While Sonic asks them if he wants to see him rev, the father says yes while the mother hugs her husband and tells Sonic that they love him. The father then tells Sonic to run and he runs off. While they couple are inside the house, swat bots come and arrest them. As they are inside the heavy carrier, they are possibly roboticize but their house is completely burn down from a huge fire. Sonic cried upon seeing this, but Uncle Chuck found him to take him into his care. Quotes Relationships 'Sonic the Hedgehog' 'Sir Charles Hedgehog' Knownable Relatives *'Sir Charles Hedgehog' (Relative) *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (Foster Son) Trivia *The family had connections to Uncle Chuck. But it was not confirmed if he was Sonic's biological uncle like his SatAM version or his Archie Comics version. *Sonic's father bares some resemblance to Mr. LaTour. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Sakurako Kishiro (Mother), Keiji Fujiwara (Father) *'English' : Kath Soucie (Mother), Ed Asner (Father) Gallery Maxresdefault.jpg|The Father about to give Baby Sonic Chili Dogs Maxresdefault2.jpg|The Father is shock that Baby Sonic ate all the Chili Dogs Beginnings 055.jpg|The father decides to eat Chilli dogs in order for a 10 year old Sonic to take a bath. Beginnings_058.jpg|The Father tells Sonic to go to Uncle Chuck's house right now Beginnings_060.jpg|thumb|The Father tells Sonic that he, and his mother will be alright, and for him to never stop reving Beginnings_061.jpg|The Father wants Sonic to rev for them 54A37D9B3348BD0005.jpg|The father hugs Sonic one last time Beginnings_062.jpg|The Father and Mother says their final goodbye to Sonic 54A37D9D3349250005.jpg|The father and mother are captured Category:Characters